A Forgotten Cause (REWRITE)
by Littleangel214
Summary: <html><head></head>Rewrite of A Forgotten Cause. Hope you guys love it, I put a lot of time into completing this first Chapter. Claire/Wesker pairing. OOC a bit. Before Resident Evil 5 Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, all rights go to Capcom.</html>
1. Enemies

**A Forgotten Cause**

**Chapter 1**

"**Enemies"**

Claire sat in her office looking over the mission summer. She smiled at the fact that she got her first mission as a new BSAA officer. Her brother, Chris, didn't want her working away from him, and offered her a job. She thought back over the years of all the disasters Chris and her survived: Raccoon City, Rockfort Island and Antarctica. Thinking of Rockfort Island, her mind vaguely remembered Albert Wesker, only because he threw her a couple feet away from the Ashford Mansion and then threatened her. Claire shook herself out of her thoughts, and finished reading the report. Shortly after, she signed the form, to agree to go on the mission. Getting up, she grabbed the folder and walked to her brother's office.

Chris looked up from his desk, "What's up, sis?"

She smiled at him, "Nothing, just giving you this." She placed the folder on his desk.

"Who gave you this mission folder? This one was supposed to go to me." Chris began to look worried.

"I found it on my desk and had already signed it. So that means, it is my mission Chris. I can do it." Claire told him, to help him let her do this mission.

Chris nodded and signed the other line, "We are both going."

Claire sighed, "Fine Chris, but why do you have to come with me on this mission?"

"Because," Chris paused. "Because Wesker could be involved. I don't want you to fight him alone, preferably not at all. That's why I am going."

Claire nods, understanding, "Okay Chris, let's go load up."

Chris nodded, "Go ahead Claire-bear; I'll meet you in the weapon room. 

Claire left the office and got her things ready to pack. She grabbed a medical kit and finished packing. _You can never go wrong with a medical kit, _she thought. After she finished, she headed to the weapon room. Coming in sight of the weapon room, she sees Chris in the room, "Hey brother, ready to get going?"

Chris nodded, after zipping up the weapon bag, and threw it over his shoulder. They both turned to leave the room, to head to the cars, to get to the airport. As they boarded the plane, Claire caught a glimpse of one of the passengers. He was wearing all black, including black sunglasses. Claire's eyes widened and tapped Chris's shoulder. Chris turned and looked; his eyes bulged at the sight, knowing exactly who it was. Claire waited for her brother to do something. "Wesker!" Chris yelled. All the passengers on the plane looked up. "Claire go tell the pilot not to take off yet, BSAA orders." Claire nodded, walking into the cockpit. She showed the pilots her BSAA ID. The pilots nodded and listened to her orders. She returned to her brother and noticed all the passengers are off the plane.

"—how is your dear sister, Chris?" Wesker chuckled.

"Shut up Wesker! Stay away from Claire!" Chris demanded.

"How can I when she is right behind you?" Wesker clarified.

Chris immediately turned around and saw Claire, "You let the captain know?" Claire nodded in return. Chris turned back around, only to find Wesker gone. Chris quickly turned back around, to face Claire, only to see Wesker behind her, "Claire!"

Claire immediately tried to turn around, but Wesker stopped her, by grabbing her, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so Dearheart," Wesker responded, softly.

"Let her go Wesker. She has nothing to do with," Chris growled.

"Au Contraire Christopher, she's been involved since she joined B.S.A.A." Wesker countered.

Chris brought out his gun, aiming at Wesker, "I said let her go!"

"If you try to take a shot, what makes you think you won't hit her," Wesker taunted.

"Take the shot Chris. I'll be okay." She told her brother.

"Claire… I can't not without risk of shooting you, if he moves out of the way." Chris calmly said to his sister. Before any of them could react, Wesker threw a smoke grenade down. As it went off, Chris could hear the screams of his sister as Wesker carries her away.


	2. Trouble

**A Forgotten Cause**

**Trouble**

3 Days Later…

(Chris's Point of View)

That bastard… Chris thought as he paced his apartment. He tried to locate his sister but had no luck, "I should have never allowed her to go on the mission…"

Jill walked down the stairs, saw Chris all worked up about his sister getting taken, "Chris calm down, acting like this won't help save Claire or help bring her home sooner. You need to rest, before you wind up doing more damage. Not resting will stop you from saving Claire."

"I can't rest Jill, not till I find her and kill Wesker." He said.

Jill sighs, "He will kill you before you have a chance if you do not rest Chris."

Chris sighs, nodding, "You're right, I guess I should. I need to be at my best to save Claire." Jill nods as Chris decided to rest on the couch. Jill begins to think of ways to save Claire; she was awake and had slept through the night.

(Claire's Point of View)

Claire slowly woke up. Opening her eyes, she finds herself being blinded by the room she was in. The room was all white and the lighting makes the room really bright. The room she was in looked like some sort of lab. As Claire looked around, she could tell that it was indeed a lab. Claire closed her eyes, remembering what happened on the mission she was sent on, the plane and her brother was boarding, the tyrant being on said plane, and getting captured by said tyrant.

"Oh good you're awake, now we can begin," Wesker smiled.

"What do you want Wesker?" Claire growled.

She noticed as he rolled his eyes, as he said, "Your brother six feet under." She instantly narrowed her eyes at him. The movement was too quick for her to see, as she felt a hand wrap around her throat. "I will only say this once. You are not a guest, you are a prisoner. You will listen and do as I say, when I say it. You will only be unchained if I trust that you will not attempt to escape. You will not disrespect me. Break any of these rules and you will be punished. Do I make myself clear Miss Redfield?" She turned her head away, not answering his question. Wesker's grip tightened, "I said do I make myself clear?" She quickly nodded. She shortly felt the pressure lift, and she breathed, though it hurt. Claire stayed quiet, scared of what will come. _Chris… please hurry… _She thought. Wesker smirked at all the possibilities ran through his head.

(Wesker's Point of View)

Wesker smirked at the girl, lying on the cot. He captured the girl, to piss her brother off, and cause him to be distracted. He plans to leave for England soon, to deal with an old enemy of his, Ozwell E. Spencer. He thinks of bringing the younger Redfield with him, so he can keep an eye on her, but she will only get in the way. Only way she wouldn't, if she did come, was to keep her sedated and chained into a hotel room, but then room service will probably clean up the room. He thought back when he first saw the girl, on Rockfort Island and on Antarctica. He always wound up thinking of her, throughout all the years. Noticing she was waking up, he smiled, thinking, _time to have some fun. _"Oh good you're awake, now we can begin."

"What do you want Wesker?" Claire growled.

Wesker chuckled at the growl and rolled his eyes. Although he hated repeating himself, he had fun messing with the siblings, "Your brother six feet under." He noticed that her eyes narrowed at him. In a quick movement, he had his hand wrapped around her throat. "I will only say this once. You are not a guest, you are a prisoner. You will listen and do as I say, when I say it. You will only be unchained if I trust that you will not attempt to escape. You will not disrespect me. Break any of these rules and you will be punished. Do I make myself clear Miss Redfield?" When she didn't answer, his grip tightened. Finally, receiving a nod from her, he let go. He smirked at the fact, of everything that he could do to her, all the possibilities.


	3. Beginnings

**Chapter 3**

**Beginning**

(Claire's Point of View)

Claire looked around for an escape, although remembering saying to Wesker that she was clear on his rules; she was going to escape. She wasn't going to stay put and be tossed around like a ragdoll. As she was looking around the room, for anything she could use to unlock the chains. She spots something that she could use. _Thank you Jill, for teaching me your expertise, lock picking. _She reaches for the item, finding it hard to get her hand on it. When she finally does, she hides it; just as Wesker walks in. Claire looked at him, "What is it that you want from me?"

"It's not in my nature to discuss plans with prisoners, especially plans being told to my enemy's younger sister," Wesker answered. He turns and leaves the room again.

Claire grabbed the item that she hid and unlocked the chains. Unlocking the chains, she stood up and walks to the door, only to find it locked. Using the same object she used to unlock the chains, she uses it to open the door. It took a couple tries for it to work, until she finally got it. As she opened the door, she looked out into the hall, to see if anyone was walking by as she made her escape. Walking down the hall, she almost ran into a couple people, but went into the extra labs to hide, making sure there was no one in them. Making sure the employees were long gone, Claire ventured out into the hallway and began wandering around, trying to find the quickest way out. Spotting the elevator, she ran towards it, just as the lights went out and the alarms go off. Groaning, Claire ran into the closest room, to find a weapon, knowing exactly what is going on; a biohazard, or the beginnings of one. She looked around the room and found a gun cabinet. _I guess for when experiments become dangerous. _She approached the gun cabinet, quietly, not wanting to cause any loud noises to alert anything infected. Opening the cabinet, she grabbed two pistols and a shot gun; as well as the ammo that was in there. Walking back out into the dark halls of the Umbrella building, she kept a sharp eye for any sudden movements, and one of her pistols ready for any attacks that happen. As well as keeping a sharp eye, she listened for the moans, what she likes to call the song of the undead; or shuffling feet of the undead.

(Wesker's Point of View)

_Damn… bumbling idiots, the lot of them._ Wesker growled. The idiots dropped a sample of the T-Virus that was transferred to the facility. _And of course the ventilator shaft was open causing it to spread through the entire place._ Wesler walked to get Claire, only to find no one in the room. He growled, turning back to begin looking for Claire. He heard gunshots over by the elevator. After hearing the shots fired, he walked towards that direction. What he finds is Claire shooting at a group of undead with two pistols. He noticed one of the undead came up close to Claire, however wound up getting shot. He smirked, she was quick with the guns; using them to make sure she didn't become one of the infected. He turns as Claire runs into the elevator as soon as it opened. He turned and left the building as soon as Claire got out. He would let her leave for now, but he will see his dearheart very soon.


End file.
